


Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney

by StudentAttorney



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentAttorney/pseuds/StudentAttorney
Summary: This is a story set around 5 to 10 years before Ace Attorney 1, during the school days of Phoenix Wright and Apollo Justice. As Transition Year students, they can defend in their school's courtroom as official defense attorneys, and must do so in 5 cases of logic and emotion!





	1. The Studied Turnabout - Day 1 Trial - Transition Year Student

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello Hello, This is my very first fanfic on this site, this perfect site, Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney, apparently it's a thing to put these descriptions at the start of first chapters so here's mine. I posted this idea to /r/aceattorney before as an idea for AA8, after my friend Kevikid244 posted his idea for AA7. This is set many years before even the first Ace Attorney game, when Phoenix and Apollo were still in school together. This is because we don't know much about that era, and also I think the post-7-year era sucks a lot, so by going many years before it we get as far away from it as possible, not having to deal with Athena. Do not worry, this fanfiction is 100% free of Athena Cykes.
> 
> So this has five cases let me list them:
> 
> 1\. The Studied Turnabout
> 
> 2\. The Positive Turnabout
> 
> 3\. Turnabout Weednesday
> 
> 4\. The Musical Turnabout
> 
> 5\. The Fictional Turnabout
> 
> Let us begin our tragic story of love, friends, adventure and most importantly, objection!

 

                                                                                       

**Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney**

Case 1: The Studied Turnabout

Chapter 1: Transition Year Student

* * *

 

It was 4:20pm and Meraktis was about to go home. Then someone came in.

"It's me. You've been up to no good, I hear," he said.

Meraktis turned to see the guy and got scared and fell into his seat.

"You... why now?"

"Why not now? I mean, I'd say this is a pretty good time for me to show up. So, like, you know what I want so can you, like... do it?"

Meraktis then went back to the computer and deleted his work.

"You're a good man, Meraktis. But y'know, I don't like people knowing my secrets, and you're a pretty shit vice principal in general, so... sorry."

**Bang!**

"Huh, already dead? Whatever. Now lets hope this is enough to throw the... heh..." he laughed quietly to himself as he left the gun on the body and approached the victim's laptop, which had been lying on a chair next to the body "..."police" off."

* * *

February 17, 9:45AM

School Court

Defendant's Lobby

* * *

We enter the defendants lobby and waiting for us there is Phoenix Wright: Ace Student.

"(Okay. Okay, pal. Today's the day I become an official defense attorney!)" he told himself. "(...That is if the defendant will show up)"

As he waited for his client to arrive, the world around him turned black for his introduction.

"My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a Transition Year student here at Ace High School. What's Transition Year? It's some weird thing our school uses as we "transition into adulthood." In any normal school, I'd be in 10th Grade. But here in AHS, we're doing lots of stuff to prepare us for the adult life. That's why I am a defense attorney - you see the badge? Not sure why they allow official trials to be held here in school, though... can't be legal. But you won't hear me complaining. Not as long as I get to shout "Objection!" and "Hold It!""

Phoenix returned to the real world, and his client still hadn't arrived.

"Hey you" said a guy in a green suit.

"Who are you" asked Phoenix.

"I'm Detective Gumshoe, I need your help."

"What? No, pal, I need to defend Larry Butz, he's been accused of vandalism of the entire school!"

"Can you really trust Larry?"

"Well, no..."

"Okay, but you can trust me, right?" said Gumshoe "I'm a detective!"

"Fine, Larry doesn't seem to want to show up anyway. What happened?"

"Well I was walking home from school yesterday when I realized I didn't have my gun with me... then later I got arrested for killing someone."

"Murder? With your gun?"

"I know how it seems, but..." Gumshoe got cut off by the bailiff in the corner.

"It's time for Larry's trial" said the bailiff

"Well, I'm not going there" said Phoenix "I'm going to Courtroom No. 4 to defend my new pal, Gumshoe."

"What?!" shouted the bailiff "But... that trial is in Courtoom No. 7."

"Well, change it. Courtroom No. 4 is where pals and me make funny memes on the internet during lunch times, so it's my favorite."

"Okay..." said the bailiff and he went to change the courtroom.

* * *

February 17, 10:00AM

School Court

Courtroom No. 4

* * *

The judge's gavel brought a start to the trial.

"Ciúineas, or whatever, the court is in session, for the trial of..." the judge stopped.

"...Dick Gumshoe, your honor?" said Phoenix

"Ah, yeah." said the judge nodding "Gabh mo leithscéal for that, but apparently there was a bombing in Courtroom no. 7, and I left my notes in there, but anyway court's in session."

"Prosecutor Winston Payne couldn't be more ready, Your Honor." said the history teacher, Winston Payne.

"(That man is Prosecutor Payne... Legendary prosecutor.)" thought Phoenix "(...Except totally not! This is gonna be soooooo easy!)"

"Defense, are you ready?" said Judge

"Oh, sorry Your Honor, I was... admiring the prosecutor. I'm ready." said Phoenix

"Maith thú, buachaillí." said the judge

"...What?" said Phoenix

"..."WHAT?" shouted the Judge "That is our beautiful native language!"

"Wha- you mean English?" said Phoenix

The judge glared at Phoenix

"NO. Children these days, do we not remember the language that is most important to our dear country? Now it's just gold and leaves that are important to us... shame."

"(Are we still in America?)" thought Phoenix

"Now, as you all know, today's trial is a very important one." said the judge "So there is absolutely no need for any childishness, an dtuigeann sibh?"

"Naturally." said Payne

"Yeah... sure, okay, I got this, don't worry!" Phoenix announced confidently to the world.

"...Mr. Wright, this is your first trial, yeah?" asked the Judge

"That's right."

"Then here's some advice to get you started... Do NOT come to this courtroom unprepared. If you're not sufficiently prepared, I see no reason to let you defend today. So I have some VERY easy questions for you, to make sure you're at least slightly competent."

"(Kill me)" thought Phoenix

"Now, dalta... who is the defendant."

"Wait seriously?" said Phoenix

"If you can't answer a question as simple as this, I'm kicking you out, and you'll be writing tonight! Who is the defendant?"

"Larr- ShitnoImeanDickGumshoeYourHonorSirJudge!"

"Okay... who's the victim?" said Judge

"(Fuck.)"

"Your Honor may I interrupt?" asked Payne "I think it's clear enough that Phoenix is the most competent lawyer in the world, so I'd like to move onto the trial."

"Hmm, okay then." said the judge "Make your opening statement."

"The defendant, Dick Gumshoe, is accused of murder. Murder of the vice principal, Pal Meraktis!"

"(The _vice principal_?! Ooooh, this isn't good.)" thought Phoenix.

"The murder weapon was found left behind on the crime scene. This pistol belongs to the defendant, and his fingerprints were found all over it."

**Gun added to the Court Record**

****

"Now, the victim was found in his office, in the A area, here's a map of the school. I also marked the locations of the bathrooms if anyone needs them."

**School Map added to the Court Record**

 

"Ah, so that's where they are." said Judge "Maith thú, prosecutor, guess I won't be needing that spot any more."

"Eh, you're welcome..."

"Why is one of the doors to the A area on the map marked as Staff Only?" asked the judge

"Students cannot enter the A area through that door. Recently, we installed a fingerprint sensor that only the staff can activate. ...How exactly do you not know that?"

"I... do you have anything left to say?"

"I also have the victim's autopsy report. As you can see, the victim was shot in the head at 4:20pm yesterday. The ballistic marks on the bullet found on the crime scene matches the defendant's gun."

**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**

 

"It's also worth noting that the door to the office was locked until the police broke it down."

"Oh no, is this a locked room mystery?" asked Phoenix

"No, nothing like that. The computer's record shows that it was locked from the outside at exactly 4:21pm, after the murder. We believe this was to delay the discovery of the body."

**Office Door added to the Court Record**

****

"It's such a shame we've lost our vice principal..." said Judge "Truly, I won't forget this day forever."

"The feeling is mutual. That's why I suggest we give the defendant the death penalty."

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix "Come on sir, it's _way_ too early in the morning for that!"

"That's what I say when I have to do registration at 9, but don't have classes until 12." said Payne "Now, you better stop crying, because it's time to call the witness to the stand."

"Th-There's a witness?!" shouted Phoenix.

"Very well, you may call him in." said the judge

"Thank you, Your Honor." said Payne "The prosecution calls Benjamin Woodman to the stand!"

"(Ben?!)" thought Phoenix

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. The Studied Turnabout - Day 1 Trial - Ben Testifies

**Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney**

Case 1: The Studied Turnabout

Chapter 2: Ben Testifies

* * *

 

A man with a puppet came in. The puppet was punching the man in the face.

"Witness. Your name and occupation, please."

" **My name is... Trilo. Trilo Quist. Ace Human.** " said the puppet

Everyone responded silently to this not-very-funny joke.

"...Uh, thank you, puppet." said Payne "But I was talking to the man with his hand in your pants."

"Oh, sorry." said the man "Benjamin Woodman. I'm an author of short mystery stories."

"Oh? What do you write about?" asked the judge

"I write lots of stories about a lawyer with blue clothes and spiky hair."

"A... what? Hmmmm... this character sounds very familiar, witness..." said the judge

"It's in your head, Your Honor." said Phoenix "Don't think about it too much."

"Well, we aren't here to discuss famous stories." said Payne "Ben, you've told us you witnessed the crime?"

"I have." said Ben.

"Then please, tell us what you two saw."

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

-A Man and his Friend-

"So we were at the school and... eh, what happened again, Trilo?" said Ben

" **Stupid fool, we saw that guy in the A area!** " Trilo yelled at him

"Ahhh, right, we saw Dick sneaking into Mr. Meraktis' office."

"It looked like he was hiding something in his pocket..."

" **Why are you calling it "something"?** **You know it was the gun!** **That's when we heard the gunshot!** "

"Oh, right, heh."

* * *

Phoenix stared at the puppet beating up his owner.

"(Was that a testimony... or a circus performance?)"

"Guh man, witness." said the judge. "I see absolutely no need to continue this trial."

" **Hold it!** " shouted Phoenix "Isn't it a bit early to end the trial, Your Honor? Sure, this testimony seems pretty bad for my case... but that's why I have the right to cross examine the witness."

"A cross examination..." said Judge

"Hmm..." Payne thought to himself "I wonder, are you one of those fools who doesn't know how cross examinations work?"

"What... what kind of lawyer doesn't know that?" said Phoenix "Of course I know how these work, let me show you!"

* * *

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

-A Man and his Friend-

"So we were at the school and... eh, what happened again, Trilo?"

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix "Ben... to be honest, the fact that you're here at all, as a witness, is kind of strange."

"What is it now?" asked Ben

"You just simply told us you were at the school. But that's a bit weird. The autopsy report says the crime happened at 4:20pm."

"...Well..." Ben tried to respond.

"And there's the problem." said Phoenix slamming the desk and pointing "What were you doing in the school 20 minutes after it ended?!"

" **Objection!** " shouted Payne "Your Honor, this is trivial!"

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix "You can't just ignore something like this, no matter how small it may seem. I mean, what are the chances that Ben just happened to be waiting around for no reason on the day of a murder?"

"Oooh..." Payne moaned, unable to think of an argument.

"(Mmmmm! Now I understand why all those lawyers get excited when they find these minor contradictions...)" Phoenix thought, slamming the desk. "Well, Ben? Why were you still at the school at 4:20pm?"

"Supervised study." Ben answered firmly.

"Superwhat?"

" **This useless scrub failed all his Winter exams, so he has to do supervised study.** " Trilo said, punching Ben around. " **Ya proud of yourself, Ben?** "

"Remind me what that is?" asked Phoenix.

" **Did you fall down the stairs and land on your head this morning,** **Phoenix?** " Trilo asked, before handing him a small booklet " **Here you go. Everything you need to know about supervised study.** "

"Study for 3 hours after school, Rooms B2 and G1, 4:25PM to 7:00PM..." Phoenix read out loud "(Sounds like crap... hope my parents don't find out about this.)"

**Supervised Study added to the Court Record**

****

"An-súimiúil." said the Judge. "Tell us more about this, guh man."

"Okay." said Ben.

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

-Supervised Study-

" **That's right, we were waiting for supervised study to start.** " said Trilo

" **It was 5 minutes before it was supposed to begin... the teacher is usually late, though.** "

" **We were waiting right at the door to the B area when we saw Dick outside Mr. Meraktis' office.** "

"I thought it was weird, since Dick doesn't do supervised study." said Ben

"But anyway, that's why we were still in school."

* * *

"Yes, I have a clear understanding of what happened." said the Judge.

" **Good. Can we go now?** "

"Not yet. I still have some questions for you." said Phoenix.

"Okay, ask him questions, guh man." said Judge

* * *

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

-Supervised Study-

" **That's right, we were waiting for supervised study to start.** " said Trilo

" **It was 5 minutes before it was supposed to begin... the teacher is usually late, though.** "

" **We were waiting right at the door to the B area when we saw Dick outside Mr. Meraktis' office.** "

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix. "Interesting." he said, slowly.

" **You said that slowly, so I'm guessing that's bad.** "

"Oh, don't worry, it can't be that bad." said Payne, tapping his forehead. "He'll have to get through me before he can hurt you, dear witness."

"I think you need to have a look at the map." said Phoenix, shaking his head.

Trilo looked at the map, and said nothing.

"If your story was true, the door to the A area would have to be right in front of the B area." said Phoenix. "And, before you suggest it, the same applies to the G area."

" **That's... ngh...** " Trilo grunted

"(NOW we're getting somewhere!)" thought Phoenix. "Come on, little friend, how did you see Dick outside the office?"

" **Objection!** " shouted Payne. "Your Honor, the defense is badgering the witness."

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix. "The witness lied about his location! He couldn't have seen anything if he was waiting for Supervised Study to start! That's more than a little suspicious!"

"Aaaaagh!" shouted Payne.

Phoenix slammed the desk.

"So, Ben, how do you explain yourself out of this one?"

Ben stared ahead for a moment before calmly speaking

"You get way too excited over this, you know?" he said

"What do you mean?" asked Phoenix.

"I was waiting outside B2, but I wasn't there the whole time." said Ben

" **He needed to piss.** " said Trilo.

Phoenix stared at Ben, sweating.

"Well isn't that convenient?" he commented.

"It's the truth..." said Ben.

"Would have been nice to hear that from the start, EH?" warned the judge. "One more lie and you'll be writing tonight!"

"One more... you mean..." said Ben

"Yes, testify about what happened as you were going to piss." said the judge. "Honestly, now, or I tell ya, you will be writing tonight!"

"(Of all the testimonies you could stress that, Your Honor...)" thought Phoenix.

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

-Going to Piss-

" **Forgive my stupid friend here, we weren't in the B area when we saw the sneak.** " said Trilo.

"But you were the one who made the mistake, Trilo..." said Ben.

" **What actually happened was we left the B area.** **Fool needed to pee.** "

" **I looked to my side, and saw that Gumshoe guy in the A area.** "

"I heard the gunshot, and immediately ran into the area."

"Unfortunately, Dick had run away."

* * *

"I tell ya, if this is a lie, you'll be writing tonight." warned the judge.

"Yes, yes, you've told me twice already." said Ben

"Now, Phoenix, expose any lies he may have told." said the judge.

"Gladly." said Phoenix "(Ha... like Hell he needed to piss.)"

* * *

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

-Going to Piss-

" **Forgive my stupid friend here, we weren't in the B area when we saw the sneak.** " said Trilo.

"But you were the one who made the mistake, Trilo..." said Ben.

" **What actually happened was we left the B area.** **Fool needed to pee.** "

" **I looked to my side, and saw that Gumshoe guy in the A area.** "

"I heard the gunshot, and immediately ran into the area."

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix. "I think it's time to stop lying, Ben."

"What is it now, Mr. Wright?" asked Payne.

"You've told us that you ran into the A area when you heard the gunshot."

"Yeah, I said that." said Ben. "I wanted to see what he'd done."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." said Phoenix. "Why don't you have another look at the map?"

"Specifically, look at the door to the A area." said Phoenix "Even more specifically, the one closest to the B area."

" **Aghhh!** " shouted Trilo.

"Wh-what's going on? What's this about doors?" said Payne.

"Don't you see it, Mr. Payne?" asked Phoenix. "The door closest to the B area is the staff only door. And last I checked, Ben wasn't part of the staff!"

" **Objection!** " shouted Trilo. " **Y-You... Who do you think you're fooling here?!** **Why would I care about some stupid rule like that? There was a murder, dammit! That door thing's the last thing I should have been worrying about!** "

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix. "Sorry, but that's not going to work. You really could not have gone through that door!"

" **Take That!** " Phoenix presented the map again. "Let's have ANOTHER look at our friend the map."

"That thing again?" shouted Payne.

"Yes, thank you for presenting this, sir. It's been very helpful." said Phoenix. "However, the important part this time isn't on the map itself, but in a note left by yourself, Mr. Payne. What was it, you said?"

At that moment, Phoenix flashed back to the opening statement.

" _Students cannot enter the A area through that door. Recently, we installed a fingerprint sensor that only the staff can activate._ " said Payne.

Phoenix slammed the desk.

"This means that you, Ben, had no way to go through that door!"

" **Nnnngh... HA!** " laughed Trilo. " **Alright, maybe I was a little bit inaccurate.** **I was waiting outside G.** "

"The G area?" Phoenix repeated.

" **I'd been told there were too little people doing study that day, so we were all doing it in G1 instead.** "

"(Hmm... it DOES say that's the other room they use.)" Phoenix read over the Supervised Study booklet. "But wouldn't it have been easier to do it in B2? It's much bigger."

" **Shut up!** " shouted Trilo. " **Mr. Prosecutor there's a supervisor, he can confirm. Can't you?** "

"I can confirm." said Payne.

"WHAT?!" shouted Phoenix. "Why?!"

"All of the sixth years were off on a trip to some museum or something for the day, so that cut the class by over a half." said Payne.

" **Thanks, sir!** " said Trilo. " **See, Spiky? We just forgot about that and went to B, 'cause that's where we usually do it. If we were at the G area, then we'd be right next to the door we COULD use.** "

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix. "Sorry, but that creates another problem! If that's what happened, you shouldn't have passed the door to A and seen the defendant at all!"

" **Take That!** " shouted Phoenix. "It's the map, it's the map, it's the map."

"You should be a tour guide around here." said Ben.

"I'll do that when I quit law." said Phoenix. "Anyway, let's have another look here."

"Specifically, note the location of the nearest toilet." said Phoenix.

"Ha..." Ben noticed the problem.

"Noticed it already? You'd make a fine attorney, my friend." said Phoenix. "You said you left the area in the first place to pee. So if you were in the G area, then why would you have passed the A area at all?"

"What are you suggesting, defense?" said Payne.

"You know exactly what I'm suggesting." said Phoenix.

"Nnghhhh..." grunted Ben.

"Nothing to say, Ben?" asked Phoenix. "Well, if you have any more questions, then I would advise you to refer to the map!" Phoenix shouted, pointing.

" **Damn you... you... l-lawyer...** " said Trilo, weakly punching Ben's face. " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. The Studied Turnabout - Day 1 Trial - Final Testimony

**Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney**

The Studied Turnabout

Chapter 3: Final Testimony

* * *

 

" **Objection!** " shouted Payne. "That's enough, defense."

"Uh?"

"Ben, you've told some terrible lies today, haven't you?" said Payne. Ben said nothing.

"But... that's all you've done. You may have lied about where you were at the time... But what does this change?"

"Agh..." grunted Phoenix.

" **HA!** " laughed Trilo. " **That's right, Spiky. Me? A murderer? Because I was waiting outside the G area instead of B? HMPH! Next time you see me, I'll be sure you're a villain in my latest story.** "

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix. "Sure that alone doesn't prove it, but..." Phoenix fell silent.

" **Aww, so sad... I can see it all over your face.** " said Trilo. " **I'm just another innocent student forced to do supervised study. You should be pitying me.** "

"(NOOOOO HE HAS TO BE THE KILLER!)" thought Phoenix. "(What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I do... wait that's it!)"

"What do you do, Phoenix?" asked the judge.

"The defense requests further testimony from the witness." said Phoenix.

" **Objection!** " shouted Payne. "What is this? We've already heard three testimonies from him! What more could you want from him?"

"Aontaím. I agree." said the judge. "This witness hasn't proven to be particularly reliable... What would you possibly want him to testify about?"

"There's one important detail we've learned that he has not testified about yet." said Phoenix. "And that is that ugly puppet!"

"What could we learn from that children's toy?" asked the judge.

"Stay back, Your Honor, because that is no ordinary puppet." said Phoenix. "I suspect him to be the mastermind of every murder we've ever suffered! Trilo, more like Hemlock?"

Phoenix got a penalty.

"Sorry, sorry..." Phoenix sweated. "So, Ben, you told us you went into the A area?"

"...I may have." said Ben.

"Well, I think you better tell the court what happened in there." said Phoenix.

" **Objection!** " shouted Payne. "I object... because... because..."

"Because what? It's detrimental to your case?" asked Phoenix. "If the witness knows something, he has to testify."

"But..." said Payne.

"I'm right, aren't I, Your Honor?" asked Phoenix

"Yes, you are. Guh man, Phoenix. Leave your journal on my desk and I'll leave you a note." said Judge. "Witness, the court demands your testimony."

" **Look what you did, scrub, you just had to go and... and...** " shouted Trilo.

"Oh, forget this stupid toy." said Ben "You want to mess with me, Nick? Fine. Area A. Listen closely."

* * *

**WITNESS TESTIMONY**

-The A Area-

"Yeah, I went into A." said Ben

"Dick ran past me as I came in. Tried to stop him, but he got away."

"It seemed pretty clear to me he'd done something bad, after hearing the gunshot."

"So I went to the room I saw him go into earlier and looked inside."

"At first I saw nothing, then I stepped in and saw him on the floor, behind the desk."

* * *

"That all, Tree?" said Phoenix

"'ey, Nick, Trilo isn't around any more." said Ben. "He's sleeping. It's been a long trial. It's just you and me, now."

"Not gonna go easy on you." said Phoenix.

"Don't." said Ben. "Throw everything in the court record at me, as if you're doing this in Japanese and have no idea what you're doing."

"Actually, don't do that." said Payne. "We're only still here because of you, Phoenix, so let's increase the penalty."

"Alright fine whatever, let's begin, Ben." said Phoenix.

* * *

**CROSS EXAMINATION**

-The A Area-

"Yeah, I went into A." said Ben

"Dick ran past me as I came in. Tried to stop him, but he got away."

"It seemed pretty clear to me he'd done something bad, after hearing the gunshot."

"So I went to the room I saw him go into earlier and looked inside."

"At first I saw nothing, then I stepped in and saw him on the floor, behind the desk."

" **Hold It!** " shouted Phoenix. "Could you describe the room further?"

"Well..." thought Ben. "It was a mess."

"Anything else...?" asked Phoenix.

"The desk was right next to the window, and the blinds were shut so it was kind of dark. The lights weren't on, either. Also, he wrote "D. GUMS" in a text document on the laptop, which I guess can only mean one thing."

"Wh-what?!" shouted Payne. "The laptop wasn't turned on when we investigated!"

"Check it again. It's probably in sleep mode." said Ben.

Ben repeated his testimony

"At first I saw nothing, then I stepped in and saw him on the floor, behind the desk." said Ben

" **Objection!** " shouted Phoenix "So you walked into the room?"

"Yes." said Ben

"Saw the body?"

"Yeah."

"Victim's note?"

"I was the one who brought it up."

"Good." said Phoenix before pointing "Confess, you're the killer!"

" **Objection!** " shouted Payne "That's... what the hell?! You can't just throw out an accusation like that!"

"Why not? He's practically done my work for me!" said Phoenix

" **How so?** " asked Trilo, rising back above the witness stand

"You just told us all about the victim's office. But tell me, stupid... How did you know all that when the office door was locked?"

"A-AGH!" shouted Ben.

"He could have seen it all through the window..." Payne tried to argue

"With the blinds closed and the lights off? Not likely! If you have any doubts, I'm sure the police would gladly testify." shouted Phoenix. "And yes, Payne, they will tell us exactly what Ben did."

"AHHHHH!" shouted Payne

"Idiot! Idiot!" Ben muttered as Trilo hit his face.

"With the door locked and the blinds closed, there was only one time you could have seen that room." Phoenix said, pointing at Ben "That time, obviously... was 4:20pm, when you were killing Mr. Meraktis!"

Trilo punched Ben a few times as he muttered quietly, before Trilo's arms stretched out, he screamed, and his body blew up, his arms flying to each side of the courtroom and the head hitting the judge in the face, causing him to fall off his seat.

"Assaulting the judge!" shouted the judge. "Unforgivable!"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." said Ben.

"So? Is it true?" asked the Judge.

"...Well, guess there's no hiding it any more." said Ben. "Yeah... I killed the guy."

"But... why? What was your motive?" asked Payne.

"I don't know. What would Detective Gumshoe's motive have been?"

"Well... um, uh, the victim's the, uh, vice principal, so..."

"There, see, you didn't think about that for your case. No point thinking about it for mine, right?"

"N-No, I-" shouted Payne.

"Just drop it, Mr. Payne." said Phoenix "Maybe you're right. Maybe he DID kill him because he was a pretty bad vice principal. But, does it really matter? He's confessed, and he doesn't seem to be talking any more... Eh, and not to mention, I'm exhausted. I wanna go home and get some sleep."

"Aontaím." said the judge.

"Am I the only one who wants the truth here?!" said Payne, waving at everyone to get their attention. "As a history teacher, I want the truth found so-"

"Look, forget, pal. It's best for everyone if you never know." said Ben. "Bye."

Ben turned and left the courtroom.

"(...And there he goes.)" thought Phoenix. "(Shame it had to happen, really.)"

"Can the defendant take the stand?" said the judge

Gumshoe came to the stand.

"Heyyyy, you were great, pal!" said Gumshoe "I told ya you could do it if you pretended you knew what you were doing!"

"What's this?!" the judge asked, surprised

"Okay, Dick, calm down..." said Phoenix

"I can't believe everyone actually believed Courtroom No. 7 got bombed." Gumshoe laughed "Hard to believe you went that far just to get into your favorite courtroom!"

"Hold on, now, that bombing-" said Judge

"Wonder how Larry's trial went without you, though. I kinda hope he got a lawyer after you abandoned him for me."

The judge glared at Phoenix, who was scratching his head with a grin.

"You're writing tonight." he said.

"(Thank you, Gumshoe...)" Phoenix thought, angrily.

"Before I get to assigning that punishment, I believe it's time for the verdict." said the judge. "The court declares the defendant, Dick Gumshoe..."

**NOT GUILTY**

Confetti fell from the roof, bringing the trial to an end.

* * *

February 17, 10:00pm

School Court

Defendant's Lobby

* * *

"Yeeessss you did it pal!" shouted Gumshoe "How is THAT for your first trial?"

"Great... you even got me a tonne of writing to do tonight, too! Thanks." said Phoenix, carrying a stack of paper for an essay he had been assigned to write.

"Oooh, I can't believe that Trilo guy tried to frame me!" Gumshoe muttered, angry.

"Honestly, even I'm surprised he went that far." said Phoenix.

"Huh? You know that guy?" asked Gumshoe.

"He's... yeah. He lives near me."

"Oh, really? Okay, I guess..." said Gumshoe "But y'know, I wonder how Larry's trial went."

"Oh, yeah, Larry." said the bailiff coming to them. "Thought you'd like to know that another attorney came by, looking for you, Gumshoe. Some guy in red."

"Eh?"

"Apparently you had run off, and he ran into Larry Butz, who apparently had his lawyer run off too."

"Wait, what?" shouted Phoenix.

"In the end, the verdict was Not Guilty. Just thought you'd like to know..." said the bailiff, before leaving.

"Gumshoe!" shouted Phoenix

"Huh, wasn't that a funny story... I _did_ have a lawyer all along!" Gumshoe fell on the floor laughing, and the world turned black

"So that was how my first case ended... Turns out, I wasn't needed at all. And Judge Joyce wasn't joking when he said I would be writing tonight, either. Oh no... and I'd be writing for a very long time, too. So while I'm here, writing til my hand falls off, we need another lawyer to defend the school from criminals...

* * *

**The Studied Turnabout**

**End**


	4. The Positive Turnabout - Day 1 Investigation - Man of Positivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this case, it is Apollo's turn to defend the innocent, who is the green man of Positivity. He must solve the murder of a camera man, and to do that, he must look into the past of this innocent TY video project.

                                                                                       

**Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney**

Case 2: The Positive Turnabout

Chapter 1: Man of Positivity

The bell rang and people were leaving the school

"Wow that day sucked a lot" said the edgy kid number 1

"Yeah, keck that maths teacher..." said the edgy kid number 2 before they turned and saw _that_ person coming

"Hello my best friends" said the weak little kid who thinks hes friends with everyone but they ignored him and went the other way which made kid sad so he turned and walked home alone slowly wondering why noone would be his friend.

At that moment there was a green light and he turned and saw a man in green

"I will be your friend." said the green Positivity Man!

* * *

March 8, 8:15AM

Apollo's Office

* * *

"Yes, yes, this is very good" said Apollo Justice. "I can see why this would have 100,000 views, though I'm not sure how they did that."

The world turned black again this time around Apollo.

"My name is Apollo Justice, 17 years old, defense attorney." said Apollo "I've been defending since January, and I have not lost a case yet, so I'd say I'm pretty ok at it."

Apollo checked the time and ran to school.

* * *

March 8, 9:03AM

Entrance

* * *

"(DAAAAMN IT, I'm late again!)" Apollo shouted in his head. "(This is exactly the kind of positivity I needed today...! NEVER waste time on introductions again!)"

Fortunately, Apollo didn't need to get any books from his locker so he ran directly to C1, his reg class.

"I'm in, I'm in!" Apollo shouted before grabbing his seat next to his friend Ema Skye.

"Wow, Apollo, you're late again." said Ema.

"Yeah, keep laughing, I don't care." said Apollo. "I'm feeling too positive right now to let something like that get me down."

"Well, it's about time you watched that thing!" said Ema. "So, so?[#250] What you think?[#200] Any idea who Positivity Man might be?"

"It's impossible to tell, really. He could be anyone." said Apollo.

The world turned black again, around Ema this time.

"(My friend here is Ema Skye. She's part of my tutor class, and is training to be a forensic investigator.)" thought Apollo "(That's why she sometimes assists me in my investigations. Phoenix, too. We met him recently after his first trial...)"

"Apollo, wake up!" shouted Ema. "Miss just called your name! You're marked absent!"

" **Hold It!** " shouted Apollo standing up and pointing and then he heard the bell.

" **Good morning, children of the world!** " said the voice coming from the intercom " **Before we get onto the actual** **announcements, I first have one** **very important thing to say... The word of the week this week is "Der Ohrworm".** "

"Wow what they're running out of ideas." said Apollo, as that word wasn't in English, even though that was the idea of the Weekly Word thing.

" **More importantly, it's been decided that the new vice principal is Miles Edgeworth.** "

"Wait, that's that teacher Phoenix has a crush on!" Ema whispered.

"No. Nobody agrees with you." said Apollo.

" **And finally, a few Transition Years who made the video Positivity Man have been nominated for awards at the LAVP Festival, so good luck to th-** "

" **Ehh, I don't know about that.** " said another voice in the intercom, a voice Apollo recognized as Dick Gumshoe's. " **Okay please, nobody run around panicking but we found someone dead, and Positivity Man is our suspect.** "

"What?" shouted Apollo standing up. He refused to believe his idol, Positivity Man, could kill anyone. Meanwhile, everyone was screaming and running around.

" **Nobody panic, everyone leave the school unless you're involved in the case.** "

Everyone in the class ran outside, until only Apollo and Ema remained.

"Come on, let's get involved in the case so we can stay." said Ema.

* * *

March 8

Area A

Detention Center

* * *

Apollo and Ema went to the A area, where the detention center was. They requested to see Positivity Man, and the guard left to get him.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out who Positivity Man is." said Ema.

"Yeah, I wonder what he's like." said Apollo.

The guard came back with a man in green clothes, who looked depressed, his head down, with a sad look on his face, and his eyes closed.

"Hi, I am Apollo Justice." said Apollo.

"Siiiiigh." the man sighed.

"(He's not very positive.)" thought Apollo "And you are...?"

"Sigh, I'm Ron Delite."

"Okay, great." said Apollo "So... about that murder."

"I didn't do it!" Ron shouted.

"I know, I know!" said Apollo "I believe you, I believe all my clients. I'm here to help you."

"Okay..." said Ron.

"Good. So, tell us about yourself, Ron." said Apollo.

"I am an actor... kind of. I only took a class in acting here, but ever since then people have been calling me an "Ace Actor.""

"A _single_ class in acting? Here?" Apollo pondered these words. "And this apparently makes you an ace actor? Or an actor at all?"

"Well, apparently I was good enough to be the star of Positivity Man, so I guess I must be okay..." Ron thought, shaking his hair.

"Okay, what about the murder? Do you have an alibi?"

"Yes! I was here in the school at 7am, looking for my costume! Lost items usually get left in the shed at the side of the school, so I looked there."

"...alone?"

"...yes." Ron looked down to the floor. "But I didn't do it!" Ron leaned forward quickly "I promise I'm innocent."

"That's enough for me." said Apollo "I will defend you tomorrow in court."

"Thank you thank you!" Ron shouted and he was dragged back to questioning.

"Okay, let's go look for the crime scene." said Ema.

They left the detention center.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	5. The Positive Turnabout - Day 1 Investigation - Crime Scene and Witnesses

**Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney**

Case 2: The Positive Turnabout

Chapter 2: Crime Scene and Witnesses

* * *

March 8

Hall

* * *

Apollo and Ema walked down the hall looking for the crime scene. As they were looking, they ran into a man in green clothes, but it wasn't Positivity Man.

"Hi pals." said Gumshoe

"Hi Gumshoe, are you investigating the crime?" asked Apollo.

"Yeah pal, I'll find the truth behind Jack's death!"

"Okay, but where is the crime scene?"

"I'll show you."

Gumshoe lead Apollo and Ema to the crime scene, which was in room E4, the art room.

* * *

March 8

Area E

Art Room

* * *

The body tape was on the floor, surrounded by paintings.

"Who was the victim?" asked Apollo

"His name was Jack Hammer, pal." said Gumshoe "He worked behind the camera for the Positivity Man video things."

"What happened to him?"

"We're still waiting on the autopsy report but we can say that he was stabbed in the back with this knife." Gumshoe showed Apollo a broken knife. "It's got the victim's blood on it."

"Why's it broken?"

"We found it like that." said Gumshoe.

**Knife added to the Court Record**

****

"Okay but what about the defendant?" asked Apollo "There aren't any prints on the knife."

"Well there's a reason why they aren't there." said Gumshoe "Have a look around the crime scene and you'll see."

So Apollo looked around, he found a mug of coffee.

"What's this?" asked Apollo.

"Unimportant." said Gumshoe

"Whatever."

**Coffee Mug added to the Court Record**

****

Apollo then looked through the drawers, and found a green costume.

"That's the costume Ron was looking for, pal." said Gumshoe. "He left it here while he went to look for it in the shed so it would look like he wasn't here. His DNA is all over it inside. We also found the victim's blood on it with luminol."

"Damn." said Apollo.

**Positivity Man costume added to the Court Record**

****

"That's not all, we also have witnesses." said Gumshoe "Hmm, let's see... it was the Applied Maths teacher and the security guy."

"Do these people have names?" asked Ema.

"Yeah, of course. I just... look pal, I'll need to go soon."

"Okay, we'll find the witnesses ourselves." said Apollo.

"Good luck tomorrow against that prosecutor." said Gumshoe

"Wait who's the prosecutor?" asked Apollo.

"His name is Mr. Godot."

"Wait, I've never heard of him."

"He's a technology and engineering teacher, pal." said Gumshoe "But the weird thing is, he only came to this school very recently to battle some defense attorney for some reason."

"Wait is it me?" asked Apollo.

"Nah, he doesn't know you're defending yet. Also, he's calling this case a warm up for "the real battle." Not sure what that means but okay." said Gumshoe "Anyway I gotta go now."

Gumshoe turned and left them alone.

"Okay what now?" asked Ema.

"I wonder who this Godot guy is." said Apollo. "And who is this defense attorney he apparently hates?"

"We'll think about that tomorrow." said Ema. "Let's go talk to the witnesses."

At that moment, a student who looked like she was in Transition Year came in.

"Who are you?" asked Apollo.

"I'm Alita Tiala, is the detective here?" asked Alita "I'm the director of Positivity Man and I want this case solved quickly so we can get to LAVP."

"Ummm sorry, but it might be too late for that, they're pretty sure Ron's the killer."

"Hmm, too bad." said Alita. "We can go next year."

"You don't sound concerned for Ron."

"Well if he really is the killer he has to be declared guilty."

"But we don't think he's the killer."

"Oh, then please prove it for us, you'd really be helping us." said Alita.

"Did you see anything?" asked Apollo.

"No, sorry. I wasn't around at the time. I was preparing to go to LAVP."

"What is LAVP though?"

"It's a festival for student's video projects, we can get awards for making good ones, and Positivity Man got nominated."

"That sounds like it was an honor." said Ema.

"It was." said Alita. "It's a shame we can't make it any more..."

Alita put her hand in her pocket and took out a key.

"Do you know Miss Orly?" she asked "This is a key to her room, F4, I found it on the floor somewhere, could you give it to her?"

"Miss wh-" Apollo was about to ask before she threw it in his face.

**F4 Keys added to the Court Record**

****

"Okay, thanks..." said Apollo.

They left and decided to go to the security room to speak to the witness.

* * *

March 8

Area K

Security Room

* * *

They climbed the stairs to the security room on the second floor.

"Hey." said the guard getting out of his seat.

"What, Larry?" asked Apollo. "Why are you here?"

"I'm security, remember?"

"You never mentioned it."

"Oh, sorry." said Larry. "Thanks for defending me that time."

"Oh, yeah, you were accused of vandalism." said Apollo. "Well, I knew you were innocent, so..."

Apollo stopped when he saw Larry's suspicious face.

"...Um, anyway, Gumshoe told me you are a witness to the Jack Hammer murder?"

"Oh, yeah, that, yeah I saw it all." said Larry. "That Positive Man is positively the killer, I'm positive!"

"What did you see?"

"Sorry, I can't tell, or Gumshoe will get me fired." said Larry. "But Positivity Man, he did it."

"You... actually never mind." said Apollo, deciding it would be a bad idea to bring it up now. "Anyway... let's talk about the trial."

"But I can't talk about it."

"No, your trial. For vandalism. You're acting suspicious about it."

"Ohhhhhhh..." said Larry. "I may have... kind of done it?"

"What?" shouted Apollo.

" _I'm sorry it was an accident I tripped and then the paint fell and the can rolled and knocked stuff over and I don't know what happened but it made THAT!_ " he screamed.

"You said you didn't do it." said Apollo.

"I'm sorryyyyyy!" Larry screamed, running away.

"What was that?" asked Ema.

"Nothing, he's just trying to trick me or something." said Apollo. "Anyway, while he's gone, let's look around."

Apollo went to look through the security footage, but the footage from that morning had been deleted."

"What, why?" asked Apollo.

Before he left the computer, there was a security room log open.

According to it, Larry entered the security room at 8:45AM that day.

**Security Log added to the Court Record**

****

Deciding there was nothing left to find there, they left the room to search for the Applied Maths teacher.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. The Positive Turnabout - Day 1 Investigation - The Investigation Ends

**Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney**

Case 2: The Positive Turnabout

Chapter 3: The Investigation Ends

* * *

March 8

Hall

* * *

They stepped out of the security room and began looking for the other witness

"Who did Gumshoe say the witness was" asked Ema.

"He said it was the Applied Maths teacher but I don't know which one."

They walked down the hall and they ran into a short woman who was carrying a tray

"Hello to you two." said the woman "I do not know if I see you before, I was named Olga Orly."

"Oh hi, we're looking for someone who witnessed the murder of Jack Hammer." said Apollo.

"That is me."

"What?" shouted Apollo. "Please tell me everything you know."

"I teach Applied Maths so I wake up every morning at 6 in the morning and then I have to be at the school at 8 in the morning because that is when I teach Applied Maths."

"Shit, can't you just have the class at a normal time."

"No it is not a normal class so it gets taught before school start on Tuesday which was earlier today and then on Wednesday since it is a half day on those days we teach it after instead."

"Okay I better take note of this." said Apollo.

**Applied Maths Information added to the Court Record**

****

"So did you see the crime?" asked Ema

"Yes I walk into the school and I see the killer!"

"What?" shouted Apollo. "This is really bad, what was he doing?"

"He was running to crime scene but I tell you more in court because Mr Godot not want me tell you things you cant hear."

"Oh okay I understand." said Apollo

"Apollo your forgetting something." said Ema.

"Oh right, Miss Orly you lost these apparently." said Apollo presenting the F4 keys

**F4 Keys given to Orly**

"Oh these I lost these yesterday but dont worry Mr Edgeworth just gave me a new key so I dont need these any more."

She gave back the keys.

"Um can you really just give me these?" said Apollo

"I no need these any more."

**F4 Keys returned to the Court Record.**

"Um okay thank you I think." said Apollo.

"I will be testifying tomorrow." said Orly.

"Hey pal." they heard a voice behind them as they turned and saw Gumshoe running at them.

"You can't be talking to the witnesses, Mr Godot just told me if you did I'd get my salary cut."

"What that's dumb." said Ema.

"Sorry pal but you can't do it." said Gumshoe and he and Orly walked away.

"Hmm, there isn't much else to do." said Apollo.

"Are we ready for the trial tomorrow?" asked Ema.

"Maybe, we'll have to see what Miss Orly witnessed and maybe that guard too."

"And then we'll see who this Godot person is."

"(Godot... who could you possibly be?)" Apollo thought to himself.

He would find out tomorrow, in court.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. The Positive Turnabout - Day 1 Trial - Court is in Session

**Phoenix Wright: Student Attorney**

Case 2: The Positive Turnabout

Chapter 4: Court is in Session

* * *

March 9, 9:40AM

School Court

Defendant's Lobby

* * *

Apollo breathed in deeply as he sat in the defendant lobby reading over the case files to make sure he was prepared. He had promised to defend Ron and get him aquitted all charges and as he looked across the room he saw Ron sitting on his own, staring at Apollo, scared and pleading that he not be sent to death. The silence was interrupted as Ema came in.

"Morning Ron are you okay." she asked and he nodded. She turned her attention to Apollo. "Did you find any evidence?"

"I haven't been doing any secret investigations behind your back so no." said Apollo.

"Well you can't just go in there like "whatever" you know, you're going up against this mysterious defense attorney hater, which sounds like the kind that come from the Kingdom of Khura'in." said Ema.

"What is that place?" asked Apollo, as he had never heard of the place before because Spirit of Justice is not canon in this universe.

Just then the doors opened and a man in a blue suit came in.

"Hey people." said the blue man known as Phoenix Wright, an attorney, but you've been introduced to him. "Hi Apollo, I heard you were defending someone and I haven't seen any of your trials before so I'm gonna watch, do you need help?"

"He has all the help he'll need" said Ema, pushing her pink science glasses.

"Um actually..." muttered Apollo, the two stared down at him in curiosity. "I need to piss, like right now."

Apollo jumped out of his seat and ran to the toilet, and the other three, Ema, Phoenix and Ron went into the courtroom.

Apollo breathed a sigh of relief as he let it all out. He was finally prepared to tackle the trial. He was **fine**.

* * *

March 9, 10:01AM

School Court

Courtroom No. 4

* * *

Apollo ran into the court, seeing Ema and Judge Joyce were already prepared. He ran to the defense bench and organized the evidence that Ema had already laid out for him.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"Kind of, but I'm sure it doesnt matter-" Ema tried to say, before she was cut off by the sound of the judge's gavel.

"Mr Justice!" shouted Judge Joyce "You are late!"

"I'm sorry, Your Honor." whimpered Apollo.

""Sorry?" I only accept "Ta bron orm", I'm afraid."

"(Why am I the villain here? The prosecutor's not even here yet!)" thought Apollo.

"If you are unable to even come to the trial on time, I see no reason to let you stand there any longer. Ema was on time anyway, I believe she is far more competent than you. Penalty!" The green bar blinked 100%, preparing Apollo for the full penalty, when the doors opened and a man in a mask was there. The man had white hair, and his mask had red lights coming out of it, and he wore a green suit. He walked to the prosecution bench, leaned over it and a coffee slid into his hand from nowhere. He took a sip for a moment, then removed the mug of coffee from his mouth to speak.

"Prosecutor Godot. Technology teacher. At your service, Your Honor."

"What's with the coffee? Can I have some, le do thoil?" the judge asked, only to be greeted with a shake of Godot's head.

"Mr Godot? I've never heard of you before." said Apollo. "But I have heard you apparently hate defense attorneys."

"I taught in this school long ago, but only now have I returned. I come in search of a defense attorney. But rest easy, Spikes, I have no grudge against you. Let that be known. I see you as just another man. Consider yourself my morning coffee. Naught but a warm up for the main course." Godot shook his head slowly before taking another sip.

"(Well, at least I can rest easy that it's not me he's going to kill...)" thought Apollo.

"Well, if you're ready, prosecutor..." the judge prompted Godot to make his opening statement.

"At approximately 8am on Tuesday morning, the body of Jack Hammer was found in the art room, E4. He was stabbed in the back of his neck while preparing equipment for a Positivity Man video they planned to shoot later at LAVP."

"Positivity Man? Who's that?" asked the judge, before he had a steaming hot mug of coffee in his face.

"Positivity Man, Your Honor. He's the school's idol." shouted Godot

"I wouldn't say that... He's really just a project some TYs did for Media Studies." Apollo cut in.

"He's not just some simple media project, student. Have you noticed the view count on the original video?" Godot added

"It WAS pretty big... (Huh... I wonder how he got this much attention?)"

"Nghh..." the judge grunted, wiping the coffee away. "So the victim was a part of this video's production? But if the video was already done..."

"They weren't done yet." Godot added. "They had plans to make more of these Positivity Man videos, until those plans were burned by Positivity Man himself. That's right, Your Honor..." Godot grabbed a mug and swung his arm forward.

"The defendant is Positivity Man behind the mask!" shouted Gumshoe. Godot was taken aback as Gumshoe ran to the stand.

"Gumshoe, you can't just run onto the stand without my permission." shouted Godot.

"Hey, sir, you were gonna call me anyway, so it's no bother, right?" Gumshoe laughed.

Despite the existence of the mask over his face, Apollo could feel Godot's glare in all it's coldness.

It was clear enough to him by now: This was going to be a very, very long trial.

* * *

**To be continued**


End file.
